Devant une pizza
by Lyli SD
Summary: Lavi, sa jumelle, Yu et Allen sont amis. Et si Lavi tombait amoureux de son meilleur ami ? UA,OC, Yuvi soft Yu et Lavi un peu OOC . Mignon ou guimauve, selon le point de vue. Première fic issue d'un défi d'une amie. Publiée ailleurs à l'origine
1. Prologue

Titre : Devant une pizza

**Auteur : **Lyliann-chan (non, sans blague ?)

**Raiting : **K+, mais c'est soft.

**Disclaimer : **Lavi-chan est à moi, Yu-chan est en garde partagée avec qui le veut et Allen est mon cousin. Non ? Alors ils appartiennent tous à Hoshino-sama, à mon grand regret... Sauf Tora, mini-Cross et compagnie.

**Résumé :** Lavi, sa jumelle, Yu et Allen sont amis. Et si Lavi tombait amoureux de son meilleur ami ?

**Pairing : **Yuvi (mais il n'y a pas de quoi traumatiser le petit cousin/frère/autre, vous pouvez lire ça devant lui xD)

À l'origine, c'était simplement un défi avec une amie : écrire un truc sur un couple de D Gray défini à l'avance par l'autre. J'ai été la seule à finir, mais on s'est bien marré. Que de souvenirs... nan, c'est pas si loin quand même, ça date de l'année (scolaire) dernière ! Et ça a été réécrit une fois depuis, et publié sur Internet sous un autre nom. Bon, ok, c'est guimauve (non, j'appelle pas ça "mignon", plutôt "truc complètement guimauvesque", joli barbarisme que voilà), mais ça a pour excuse d'être ma première fic.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon monologue débile que personne ne lira, bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1 :<strong>

* Mode POV Tora activé*

- Lavi ! Yû arrive, j'vais ouvrir ! hurlais-je joyeusement en me précipitant dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier, les cheveux encore humides d'une douche prise un quart d'heure plus tôt, quand j'ai enfin réussi à me rappeler que deux invités allaient débarquer dans moins d'une heure.

Un marmonnement étouffé me signala que je venais de réveiller mon pauvre jumeau, qui venait tout juste de se rendormir. Dévalant les marches, j'ouvris la porte avant même que Kanda ne frappe, comme souvent lorsque le japonais arrivait un peu en retard.

- Salut ! Allez, entre. dis-je en souriant devant sa surprise.

Grommelant un vague bonjour, le japonais s'exécuta tout en reprenant son habituel visage glacial.

Quelques instants après, Lavi descendit à son tour, l'air plus réveillé que quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Alors Yu, toujours de bonne humeur ?

Quelqu'un frappa, épargnant à Kanda la peine de répondre. Lavi, qui était juste devant la porte, la rouvrit.

- Salut Allen ! Ça va bien ? nous fîmes en chœur, contrairement à Yû qui eut un regard agacé.

- Bonjour. Je vais bien, et vous ? répondit-il, ignorant Kanda qui ne le regardait même pas.

- Super, comme d'hab'. Le vieux panda est encore au lycée, il surveille ceux qui sont en colle. sourit le rouquin.

- Eh, les garçons, vous voulez regarder quoi ? demandais-je. Horreur, action, comédie...?

- Horreur. répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Si un sujet pouvait les mettre tous d'accord, c'était bien le choix du film du jour. Lavi venait d'acheter une vraie cargaison de films d'horreur (une fois de plus), on allait rire...

Une fois sur le canapé, je vis une grave entorse à la "tradition" : mon frère était à côté de Yû ! Ce qui était un peu dangereux vu le caractère du japonais... raison pour laquelle l'ordre habituel était "Allen - Lavi - Tora (moi) - Yû". Il n'y avait qu'une folle qui pouvait vénérer son katana comme un dieu au lieu d'en avoir peur. Cette folle était rousse, du même âge que Yû et atteinte d'une maladie extrêmement grave appelée couramment la curiosité.Mais les autres n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué que Lavi était à côté du maniaque du sabre.

Ayant déjà vu le film pour cause d'insomnie persistante, je m'amusai à détailler les garçons malgré la pénombre. Grâce à la télévision, j'y voyais plutôt bien et ils ne me regardaient pas. Finalement, les films avaient bien plus d'avantages qu'on ne pourrait le penser au début.

Mon jumeau Lavi, rouquin à l'œil vert malicieux, devenu borgne il y a des années suite à un grave accident. Habituellement exubérant et blagueur, il se tenait pour une fois tranquille.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il n'étudiait rien, n'interrogeait personne, ne matait pas une fille sous sa douche... On pouvait donc se demandait pourquoi il se comportait aussi bizarrement. Evidemment, si je tentais de lui poser la question, il ne répondrait pas : ce n'était pas drôle de répondre aux questions indiscrètes des gens tout de suite. Enfin, peut-être qu'en insistant... Bon, je n'allais pas arrêter mon jeu à peine commencé, il faudrait peut-être passer au suivant.

Allen Walker, le plus jeune de nous quatre (le seul à être mineur, aussi), mais paraissant le plus vieux avec ses cheveux blancs, avait les yeux gris et un regard calme. Gentil et toujours poli, il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois pour le convaincre d'arrêter de m'appeler "mademoiselle Bookman". Et honnêtement, j'ai toujours eu un gros faible pour lui... Enfin passons. Il était adorable, et pour ce qu'on disait de lui dans les couloirs du lycée, j'avais l'impression qu'il était assez populaire auprès des filles. Mais pas autant qu'un certain japonais dont je vais parler après.

Allen était orphelin et avait été élevé par Marian Cross, notre professeur de musique. Urgh, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un alcoolique qui avait autant de dettes qu'un pays en crise. Il en a de la chance, ce petit... C'était ironique, bien sûr.

J'aimais beaucoup inviter Allen à manger, dormir, bref passer le plus de temps possible à la maison. Pas uniquement à cause d'un gros faible, mais aussi parce que ça lui évitait de passer trop de temps avec Cross et Cross junior, un gamin plus jeune que lui de deux ans qui avait une forte tendance à provoquer des ennuis à tout ce qui passait. Sauf quand il sortait avec, auquel cas Cross junior acceptait de foutre la paix à la personne plus de cinq minutes d'affilée.

Ce pauvre Pousse de soja avait aussi un problème avec son bras gauche, qui était rouge sang, et un crucifix était enfoncé dans sa main gauche. Pourquoi, on le savait pas, mais Lavi et moi supposions que ses parents biologiques étaient un peu dérangés, probablement persuadés qu'Allen était un démon, possédé ou autre chose dans le genre. On ne saura jamais la vérité...

Mais je ne pourrais pas parler d'Allen plus longtemps sans parler de son opposé, Yû.

Yû Kanda, dit Kanda par la majorité des gens, sauf bien sûr deux cinglés ayant pour grand-père Bookman (je vous laisse deviner qui sont les deux cinglés...), qui a de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, des yeux noirs et affiche perpétuellement un air indifférent ou de mauvaise humeur. De dos, on dirait une fille, même si personne ne se risquerait à le lui dire : son sale caractère et son katana auraient vite réduit l'insolent en bouillie. Il détestait cordialement Allen, qu'il avait rebaptisé Moyashi, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il était impossible de les laisser seuls plus de quelques minutes sans qu'ils se disputent. Et forcément, ils aimaient se battre...

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être ami avec nous, mais je l'appréciais. Et son katana Mugen était aussi magnifique que fascinant (et surtout très bien aiguisé).

En fait, je les adorais tous les trois, et ils semblaient m'apprécier aussi... J'interrompis un instant mon petit jeu pour me demander ce qu'ils auraient pensé de moi.

"Une tigresse sympa, blagueuse et qui n'est pas bordélique." aurait dit Lavi en rigolant et en m'ébouriffant affectueusement, puis en se tortillant pour éviter des chatouilles.

"Une version féminine de Lavi avec ses deux yeux, des cheveux bien plus longs, malicieuse et adorant se déguiser, surtout pour ressembler à son frère." dirait Allen après avoir hésité un moment, pas très doué pour les descriptions mais tellement adorable.

"Une rouquine bavarde." grognerait Kanda, si on avait réussi à le convaincre de parler, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'imbécile qui lui aurait demandé.

- À demain ! souris-je avant de refermer la porte derrière Yû.

Lavi resta muet, les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait triste, ce qui était rare. Et accessoirement anormal, mais ce n'était qu'un détail... Il y avait visiblement un problème, et un gros.

- Lavi, ça va ? demandai-je, intriguée et un peu inquiète.

Il marmonna un oui peu convaincu puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en vitesse, prétextant une grosse fatigue.

Pourtant, il avait filé plus vite que moi devant une robe, autrement dit "à la vitesse de la lumière". Pour ceux qui se demandent, la lumière va à 300 000 km/seconde environ. Donc on pouvait dire qu'il a disparu super vite.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se foutait de ma gueule, et pas qu'un peu.


	2. Interrogatoire

Bonjour ! C'est encore moi, je viens pourrir le site avec ma fic pourrie... Désoléééééééée ! (tiens, ça nous rappelle quelqu'un ça). 'Fin bref, deux reviews en moins de trois jours, c'est quand même un bon début, surtout pour une Lyli-chan...

misschoco : Yuu-chan aurait des sentiments pour Lavi ? Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il peut éprouver quelque chose alors ! Nan, c'est pas son genre... Remarque, tout peut arriver dans une fanfic.

Bref, j'arrête de dire des bêtises et vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^

**Partie 2 :**

*Mode POV Lavi activé*

Je suis un crétin. Non, pas un crétin, _le _crétin, le roi des imbéciles, l'empereur des cons même ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Déjà tomber amoureux de Yû, c'était pas malin de ma part, mais là je ne peux même plus m'éloigner de lui sans regretter. Regretter qu'il soit si froid, si inaccessible qu'il en devient intimidant. Regretter de ne pas oser le regarder en face et lui avouer une bonne fois pour toute.

Yû est mon meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis tout petit. Pourquoi je n'ose pas ?

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard..._

- Promis, je ne laisse pas Lavi toucher à une casserole. Non, on invitera pas tout le quartier pendant que tu es absent, juste Allen et Yû. Eh, on a dix-huit ans, pas cinq ! Laisse-moi faire Grand-père, je t'assure que la maison sera toujours là quand tu reviendras. Lavi et moi aussi on sera là, en un morceau, nourris, tout. Mais non, on va pas...

J'écoutais distraitement Tora discuter avec Bookman. Elle avait réussi, par miracle, à obtenir de rester à la maison pendant que Bookman ferait un voyage juste après Noël. Et là, le vieux était en train de faire ses recommandations de dernière minute : c'était la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans qu'il nous laissait seuls plus de deux jours... En attendant, le vieux panda passait beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût à faire ses recommandations de dernière minute. En fait, ça devenait des recommandations de dernière heure, carrément. Comment ma sœur pouvait-elle supporter ça ?

Enfin, le vieux panda tourna les talons et ouvrit la portière de la voiture, à mon grand soulagement.

Nous étions encore devant la porte quand elle disparut au bout de la rue. Je soupirai discrètement, heureux d'être enfin tranquille. Évidemment, c'était sans compter sur l'autre membre de la famille resté sur place...

- Enfin libres ! sourit ma jumelle avec un étrange éclat dans les yeux. Bon, viens par là, j'ai deux-trois trucs à te demander. dit-elle en me tirant jusqu'à la cuisine.

La cuisine, qui était depuis toujours sa salle d'interrogatoire préférée : comment résister quand un ange vous propose de quoi manger, vous fait raconter vos petits soucis et pose de temps à autres quelques questions ? Et merde, elle a probablement remarqué quelque chose... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe dans une famille aussi observatrice ?

Elle s'installa sur une chaise et attendit que j'en fasse autant avant d'ouvrir le feu, préférant poser directement ses questions plutôt qu'utiliser sa méthode habituelle. Super, non seulement elle avait remarqué quelque chose mais en plus j'allais être cuisiné jusqu'à avoir tout avoué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- Tout va bien. marmonnais-je, plutôt impatient de partir.

Manquait plus que le numéro de la gentille petite sœur très inquiète pour son frère si bizarre en ce moment... Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu pour les vacances, me faire interroger. J'aurais préféré être avec Yû, mais impossible de repousser l'interrogatoire sous peine d'être réveillé à une heure inhumaine, technique de torture pratiquée couramment par les cinglés que sont les archivistes et les policiers.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu déprimes depuis plusieurs semaines, t'es très bizarre en ce moment, à part ça tout va bien. ironisa la rouquine. Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Tu vas pas aimer si je te dis ce qui ne va pas... l'avertis-je, tentant de gagner du temps.

- C'est pas grave, si ça peut te sortir de ta déprime...

Je soupirai, indécis. Mais la connaissant, elle n'allait pas me lâcher des vacances si elle ne savait pas, alors...

- Je suis amoureux. avouai-je d'une voix qui me parut étrange.

- De qui ?

Pourquoi ma chère jumelle avait-elle le don de me faire avouer tout ce qu'elle ne _devait pas_ savoir ? C'était très pénible et particulièrement problématique, surtout quand j'essayais de garder quelque chose pour moi. Une fois de plus, j'allais avouer quand même : on ne refuse rien face à une personne qui ne recule devant rien, pas même m'envoyer au resto le midi alors qu'elle mange à la maison... En plus, le chinois est horrible et c'est le seul ouvert tous les jours de la semaine. Enfin bref, je m'égare.

- De... de Yû. répondis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je fermai les yeux, attendant qu'elle me crie dessus comme quoi Yû était à elle, elle n'allait certainement pas le partager, même avec son jumeau etc. Curieusement, l'incendie tarda à venir : elle mit au moins dix secondes avant de parvenir à émettre un son. Les effets de la surprise, peut-être...?

- Ah. Ça explique tout. souffla-t-elle. Hum... je vais voir si on peut organiser une soirée pizza demain. Avec lui, évidemment.

Je rouvris un œil, surpris de ne pas me faire engueuler/étrangler/à moitié torturer (ah, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Yû ? elle devait être la seule fille du lycée dans ce cas) quand je compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Autrement dit, ma très chère jumelle comptait s'en mêler à sa manière, une manière très spéciale mais qui marche dans neuf cas sur dix malgré des détails parfois étranges.

- Une... une soirée pizza ? dis-je, complètement ahuri. Euh... Un peu étrange comme solution, non ?

- Faudra trouver quelque chose pour éloigner Allen, si on l'invite pas il sera vexé... poursuivit-elle sans m'écouter. Mais comment je vais faire arranger ça ? Hm, avec une... ouais, ça devrait le faire.

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air surpris, parce qu'elle s'interrompit un instant pour me regarder bizarrement.

- Ben quoi ? D'accord,Yû est mign... euh non, oublie ça. Oui, j'adore Yû et c'est mon meilleur ami, mais c'est tout.

Rassuré, je me détendis et ne remarquai même pas que la lumière commençait à baisser.

- Au fait... Je pourrais venir au mariage ? demanda la jeune fille avant de se prendre un coup du maillet qui ne me quittait jamais.

- Tora, espèce d'idiote ! Je peux aller pioncer maintenant ? J'ai pas dormi trois jours, un peu de pitié pour le pauvre lapin amoureux... dis-je en rigolant.

La dite idiote étant en train de taper le numéro de Marian Cross sur son portable, je filai en vitesse avant de subir un dommage collatéral en cas de problème.

Et aussi un peu parce que j'avais envie de rêver de Yû tranquille.

_Le lendemain..._

Là, il y avait comme un problème. Un gros problème, même. Qu'est-ce que Cross, avec un verre de vin dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre, faisait dans la cuisine à neuf heures du matin, autrement dit une heure inhumaine pour un lendemain de Noël ? En face d'une Tora qui avait l'air de négocier quelque chose, en plus. Je renonçais à chercher une explication à ce mystère et tentait, encore à moitié endormi, de prendre un petit-déjeuner normal. Habituellement, Bookman me réveillait en me versant un seau d'eau froide, ou même carrément glacée, sur la tête. Sans ça, j'avais du mal à me réveiller et risquait de rester dans un état second pour un moment : entre un quart d'heure et cinq heures, selon les jours.

- Lavi, ça c'est une boîte de thon. soupira Tora, habituée puisqu'elle avait parfois le même problème. Une seconde Cross.

Après une intervention providentielle, je repartis pour tenter de défier quelqu'un à Mario Kart Wii, en mondial. Autant dire que je me suis pris une raclée et que j'étais trop endormi pour être vexé.

Quand Cross sortit, à peu près réveillé, je fus en état de demander ce qu'il faisait là.

- Tais-toi, crétin. répondit aimablement le professeur de musique en refermant la porte.

Si une fille, de préférence de son type, lui avait posé la question, il aurait répondu. Ce prof était vraiment chiant... Tiens, pourquoi Tora m'appelait ?

- Lavi ! Appelle Yû, on l'invite ce soir ! hurla-t-elle.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que la première phase du plan tordu de la cingl... de _quelqu'un(e) _allait bientôt commencer ?

Parce qu'elle me demandait d'appeler Yû pour l'inviter à une soirée pizza qui aurait lieu ce soir ?

Oups, pour le premier chapitre j'ai oublié de mettre un petit mot à la fin et je sais pas très bien me servir de ce site... Bon, tant pis.

Au fait, le titre s'explique maintenant... La fin arrive bientôt, le prochain chapitre est le dernier ( je préfère laisser un peu d'intervalle entre les chapitres, même si là j'ai pas pu résister...).

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une petite review please ?


	3. Hors service

Hello ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic *Lyli' pleure* Yû est en mode OC, mais bon...

Bonne lecture ^^

**Partie 3**

*Mode POV Yû activé*

Je regardai des photos tranquillement quand mon portable sonna. Pu***n de mobile, toujours à sonner au mauvais moment... Et cette sonnerie était chiante, aussi. Penser à la changer.

Voyant le numéro de Lavi, je décidai de décrocher. Et donc de me lever pour aller chercher le foutu téléphone... M'énerve.

- Salut ! Soirée pizza, t'es réquisitionné ! hurlèrent les deux jeunes archivistes en même temps.

- Tss... 'Savez pas parler normalement ? grognai-je, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

- Non ! rigolèrent les jumeaux. Tu arrives quand ?

- ...

- Bon... On t'attend d'ici un quart d'heure, alors.

- ... OK.

- À tout à l'heure. dirent-ils.

- ...

- Ça t'arrachera pas la gueule de dire deux mots, Yû ! cria _quelqu'une_, visiblement énervée.

- Je raccroche. dis-je.

Elle avait dit deux mots, j'avais donc pris l'ordre au premier degré. Logique, après tout. Et je n'avais pas envie de dépasser mon quota de paroles du jour. De toute façon, j'allais les voir d'ici peu de temps, alors...

Je laissai tomber le portable sur une chaise et retournai contempler les photos en silence, Mugen au pied de mon lit. De rares photos de Moyashi, puisqu'il fallait bien que je me défoule sur quelque chose, et les autres n'avaient pas envie que je tranche Allen, alors les photos de lui en faisaient les frais, quelques unes de la cing... de Tora, plusieurs des jumeaux, mais surtout de très nombreux clichés de Lavi.

Lavi, le mec dont je suis fou amoureux depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Roux, borgne, beau à crever, blagueur, dragueur, surexcité, l'une des rares personnes à oser m'appeler par mon prénom : Bookman junior, résumé par un maniaque du katana. Si quelqu'un m'entendait penser tout ça, il serait surpris d'entendre autant de chose : le rouquin était aussi bavard que j'étais laconique.

Enfin bref, on retourne au sujet de départ, les photos... Toutes ne venaient pas de mon appareil : j'avais pris la bonne habitude de me proposer pour faire développer les photos des autres... et accessoirement faire des doubles. Sans prévenir les autres, qui ne se posaient pas de question sur cette habitude. Pourtant, je ne suis pas connu pour être serviable.

Par chance, le roux adorait faire l'imbécile devant les appareils photo, contrairement à Moyashi et moi-même (mais c'était notre seul point commun). Hum... À la simple évocation du rouquin, je souris d'un air béat.

Heureusement que j'étais seul chez moi. L'amour, ça me rend vraiment con.

Une seconde... Les jumeaux restaient alors que Bookman partait ? Pas courant, ça. Habituellement ils le suivaient à chaque voyage. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre... Même si je ne restais jamais aussi longtemps que Moyashi, qui dormait parfois chez les Bookmen.

C'était déjà assez dur de rester calme quand Lavi était là, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Enfin, c'était pas comme si j'étais en enfer. J'essayerai peut-être, un jour. Quand je saurai garder la tête froide malgré la présence prolongée d'un lapin idiot.

Installé sur le canapé avec les autres, on ne peut pas échapper aux traditions, je mangeais ma part de pizza tout en écoutant Allen interroger les jumeaux. Je faillis sourire quand Lavi, pour stopper le flot de questions, l'amena à la cuisine en prétextant avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour ramener le stock de nourriture. Le prétexte ne tenait pas la route, mais Moyashi ne remarqua rien.

Après tout, d'habitude, c'est Lavi qui interroge...

Pile au moment où ils revenaient, lourdement chargés, le téléphone sonna. Le borgne posa le tout avant d'aller décrocher, curieux.

- Allen, c'est pour toi ! cria-t-il du couloir.

Moyashi alla répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes et visiblement, ou plutôt "audiblement", de nombreux cris de la personne qui appelait, il revint.

- Excusez-moi, je dois repartir... annonça le blandinet, gêné.

- Il a de sacrés poumons, Cross. commenta Tora à voix basse. Je vais t'ouvrir. De toute façon, j'allai faire un tour alors... poursuivit-elle plus haut en se levant.

Débarrassé de la folle _et_ de Moyashi, même pour quelques minutes, ça allait être très tranquille... Non, pas très tranquille, un vrai paradis. Avec une majuscule à Paradis.

Une heure plus tard, la folle en question revint s'écrouler sur le canapé.

- Ouf ! Il fait super froid dehors... soupira-t-elle.

- Normal, on n'est plus en été. Tu savais pas ? rigola Lavi en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa jumelle.

- Hii ! T'es bouillant, retire ton bras ou je te mords !*

Le roux sourit et obéit, mais continua à taquiner sa sœur. Comme d'habitude, je n'y faisais pas très attention, et continuai à regarder distraitement le mur en face de moi . Mon meilleur ami : silencieux, pas du tout blagueur, il ne sait pas se servir d'un téléphone, ne vous force pas à venir chez lui à des heures inhumaines comme onze heures du matin...

- Yû, t'as pas froid ? demanda Tora en chatouillant le rouquin tout en me regardant.

- Si. Et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom. marmonnai-je, surpris et un peu agacé.

Aussi sec, la rousse poussa Lavi sur moi. Ce qui ne fut pas très efficace, mais son frère fut suffisamment coopératif pour comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire. Ce qui confirmait mon hypothèse comme quoi oui, le rouquin borgne a un cerveau.

Génial. Je devais rester calme, alors que Lavi avait mis son bras sur mes épaules en me rapprochant un peu de lui, comme il l'avait fait pour sa jumelle. C'était agréable d'être contre lui...

Et merde, ça y est, je redeviens con.

- Bon, je vais me coucher. annonça Tora en baillant.  
>Elle se leva et partit en traînant les pieds, sans oublier de se cogner contre la table et la porte, comme chaque fois qu'elle dormant à moitié mais marchait quand même. Famille de fous, c'est sûrement dans leurs gènes d'être bizarres. Même Lavi est étrange, mais lui c'est pas au point d'être flippant. par contre Bookman, lui...<p>

À peine la porte fermée, Lavi murmura :

- Yû, j'ai un truc à te dire...

Bizarrement, il fuyait mon regard. Lavi, la personne la moins timide que je connaissais, était totalement incapable de me regarder en face. Cherchez l'erreur. Ce serait presque normal venant de la part d'une fille timide qui vient d'arriver et qui a rejoint le fan-club-officiel-de-Lavi-et-Kanda, mais pas de lui.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, curieux et un peu étonné par son attitude inhabituelle.

Lavi ne répondit pas et ferma son unique œil, avec une expression étrange.

- S'qui s'passe encore ? marmonnai-je, vaguement inquiet.

Il hocha la tête en respirant profondément, puis me sourit, toujours un peu bizarre. D'accord, je retourne dormir et je me pose pas de question. Sinon on va pas y arriver.

- Bon, on la finit cette pizza ? dit-il en se servant.

Je connaissais Lavi depuis des années. Il ne venait pas de me faire une blague, ce n'était pas son style de plaisanteries. Déconcerté, je pris machinalement une part et la mangeai distraitement.

Son bras était toujours sur mes épaules...

Quelque chose parut changer sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'avoir... pris une décision, ou un truc comme ça. Un degré de franchi dans les trucs incompréhensibles.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure ? me demanda le roux.

- Oui. répondis-je laconiquement.

Et si...?

- Je... je t'aime. dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il me souriait, de son sourire si craquant que j'adorais... Ce mec était si beau, ça devrait être interdit. Logique qu'il soit aussi apprécié par la population féminine de la ville. Et que mon cerveau grille à chaque fois que je restais trop longtemps avec lui.

- Moi aussi. murmurai-je trop bas pour qu'il m'entende.

Son visage se rapprocha lentement du mien. J'aurai hurlé de joie en temps normal, et tant pis pour ma foutue fierté, mais mon cerveau était momentanément hors-service...

Il m'embrassa. Mon cœur accéléra encore, battant plus fort que jamais. Ça y est, c'était foutu, j'étais totalement irrécupérable. La première personne qui viendrait déranger allait faire connaissance avec Mugen. Même si c'était Moyashi ou l'autre idiote, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Ma dernière pensée rationnelle fut courte :

« Finalement, je vais rester ici ce soir. »

* Tora veut dire tigre. C'est juste une blague débile que j'avais envie d'inclure. Je sais, c'est nul *va se pendre*

C'est fini...

Tora : Deuxième fois que tu as tout publié, et tu t'y fais pas. Ma pauvre Lyli'... *sort les mouchoirs*

L : Merci ToT

Lavi : J'suis avec Yû-chan...

L : Tu es choqué ?

Tora : Je crois que oui... Il a même pas dit Strike en voyant Eliade dans le bureau !

Yû : J'ai dit je t'aime au Baka Usagi...

L : Oups, Yû aussi est en état de choc.

Yû : Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! *active Mugen*

L : AAAH ! *s'enfuit en courant*

Review please ?

T : Apparemment, l'autre baka est poursuivie par Yuu... Je crois qu'elle est quelque part en Angleterre, et que Lyli' va avoir du mal à vous répondre pendant quelques jours, le temps que notre kendoka préféré lui lâche les baskets. Non ? C'est pas pour ça ? Tant pis.


End file.
